


Make Him Jealous

by Le_Cuddles



Series: C137cest One-Shots [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, C137cest, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Sex, blowjob, cute and desperate, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cuddles/pseuds/Le_Cuddles
Summary: When Morty - feeling insecure - tries to make Rick jealous, Rick makes it a point to reassure him until he’s lying on the floor, sticky and breathless.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: C137cest One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Make Him Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ~ ;)

**Make Him Jealous**

* * *

Morty groaned, stepping into the garage and tossing his backpack to the ground for dramatic effect. Rick was turned around at his desk, tinkering with a new invention, ignoring Morty’s attention-seeking theatrics. Morty huffed and approached Rick, waiting for the elder to ask him what’s wrong, but he never did. Morty, growing impatient, spoke up.

“Rick,” He whined. “I need your help,” Morty could feel the elder roll his eyes in response. Morty got closer and Rick turned to look at him, noticing his half-chubbed erection first and then looking up to meet his eyes. Rick, seemingly unimpressed, looked back down to the instrument. 

“With that?” He asked, pointing to Morty’s erection with his screwdriver without looking back up. Morty shifted uneasily, shaking his head. Rick barely acknowledged him. He looked completely unbothered, like he was open to fucking him sensely over the workstation, but would also be just fine solving whatever problem he’d actually come in for. 

“Umm…” Morty trailed off, still mulling it over. “Maybe later,” Rick looked at Morty’s erection again and looked up at him, slightly surprised. Morty reached into his pants and adjusted his length to smooth it out.

“Okay, M-hough-rty,” He responded flatly. “What do you want?” Rick looked back down at the contraption waiting for the boy to respond. Morty shifted uneasily again, only partially because of his slightly engorged manhood. Rick rolled his eyes.

“Well, you know how I’m, like, in love with Jessica,” Morty began, carefully watching Rick who was only silent in response. Nothing. Morty, having paused for his reply, started again. “Well, I was kinda hoping that maybe you could create one of those worlds where I could, like, maybe save her or something…” Rick stood up from the desk and walked to the shelves, making Morty step out of his way. “You know, to make her fall in love with me too,” Morty asked.

“Nope. Sorry, kid,” He retorted, walking back to the desk, having retrieved the part he was looking for. Morty huffed, his fists clenched by his sides.

“W-W-What the hell, Rick?” Morty complained. Rick pushed the plate into place and screwed it in. “You're just jealous,” Morty screeched. Rick refused to dignify his accusations with a response. Morty still stood behind him, fuming.

“Sh-Shut up, M-hough-rty,” Rick warned. Morty huffed again, a pout playing on lips. For the briefest of moments he wondered what she had over him, but Rick pushed the thoughts from his head before they developed any further. He didn’t really care.

“Please, Rick?” He implored, hoping his tone of voice would make the elder cave in. Rick groaned and rubbed his forehead, pulling himself in to check.

“Let me ask you something, M-Morty,” Rick began, nonchalantly. “Is this some kind of j-juvenile ploy?” He sighed, sounding annoyed. Morty stammered in response, not really saying much. Rick pushed his chair back and walked towards the boy. “Hm?” He challenged. Morty was holding his breath and walking backwards until his back hit the door. He whimpered upon the contact. Rick grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, using his other hand to cup his chin and turn his face towards his. Morty gasped at the sudden contact. Letting go of his chin, Rick lowered his hand to massage the bulge that the younger was sporting. “Is this what you’re wanting?” He hummed.

“Yeah…” Morty’s response came out as a breathy moan, making Rick laugh at him mockingly. He stared at him hungrily. Morty looked away from the intense stare that his grandpa was giving him. His lips were parted, another small moan escaping them. Rick rubbed up and down the front of his jeans in long strokes, squeezing his wrists a little tighter. 

“Aw yeah, y-you fuckin’ like that, don’t you Morty?” Rick laughed, admiring the way the younger’s face contorted in pleasure and how he was squirming against his hand. He laughed again. “You feeling insecure, Morty? Trying to make me jealous?” Rick unzipped Morty’s jeans, making him breathe heavier in anticipation. “I don’t-don’t get jealous, Morty. Too smart for that,” He laughed, smiling as he pulled Morty’s manhood out into the open.

“Rick! Oh god!” Morty groaned as his warm length hit the harsh air of the garage. Rick let his finger tips graze against it, making Morty moan softly. Rick licked his palm and grabbed a hold of Morty’s hardened cock, tugging gently in agonizingly slow strokes. Morty, desperate to pick up the pace, thrusted his hips up into his hand quickly, making Rick give him a disapproving shake of his head. He let go of his member and pushed his hips back against the door roughly. “No.”

“But Rick, p-please,” he begged, pulling out each syllable of his plea. Rick laughed and shook his head, making Morty groan. He’d been working himself up and now that he was here, he had little patience. He whined loudly, denying his instincts to pull his hand free and relieve himself, knowing that this would only make Rick mad.

“Look how desperate you are already!” Rick laughed. Morty’s cheeks were flushed a deep red, his eyes were half-lidded, and his lips dry from the heavy inhalations. Morty whimpered at the words, his erection becoming more and more painful every time Rick spoke. 

“I’ve been thinking about it all day.” He confessed, feeling embarrassed under the scrutiny of his grandfather’s hungry eyes.

“Yeah, you been thinking about my cock all day?” He taunted, laughing again. Morty struggled against his hold, unable to take any more. Droplets of precum were being produced at an alarming rate, each one defying gravity and rolling down the underside of his cock. 

Rick tugged on him once more and then let go, torturing the boy. Morty pushed his head back into the door, tilting it up and trying not to focus on his aching member. He whined, stomping his feet like a petulant child, making Rick guffaw. He seized this opportunity and clamped his warm mouth down on his neck, making Morty yelp. 

“O-Oh god, please stop,” Morty begged, the teasing becoming too overwhelming. His dick was twitching as it strained harder and harder, desperation taking over him. Rick disregarded his plea and pressed his hips against the younger’s, kissing down to his collar bone and biting it gently, pulling a throaty moan in response. Rick smirked and trailed kisses down Morty’s midsection, pausing at his navel to nip at the taut skin. 

Morty’s dick was pressed against Rick’s throat, the precum making it slippery. With each inch Rick slid down, his cock was getting closer and closer to the elder’s mouth. Morty was losing control now and with his hands free and his mind clouded, his actions were no longer of sound mind. He pushed down on Rick’s head and cursed as the man obliged, dragging the underside of his tongue down closer to Morty’s weeping manhood.

“God, R-Rick,” Morty stammered. Rick redirected his head to the side, the smaller’s manhood pressed to his cheek. Morty looked down for a brief second, the sight making his cock bounce. He whined in frustration, pushing his hips outward causing his length to slide against the elder’s face.

“You want me to put it in my mouth,” Rick asked teasingly, making Morty nod quickly, holding his breath. “Are you gonna cum as soon as I do?” Rick asked, scoffing.

“N-No, Rick!” Morty exclaimed. “I promise, I won’t!” Morty tried to sound convincing, but he knew his voice was wavering. Rick smiled up at him and settled on his knees. Morty’s excitement bubbled up in his throat as he thought about the warm mouth that would soon be enveloping his aching manhood. 

“Don’t cum, M-Morty,” Rick warned. Before the younger could reply, Rick took him all the way in, the head of his dick smushing against the back of his throat before sliding down further. Morty let out a guttural moan, his hands gripping Rick’s hair, pushing down on the top of his head to steady himself. In response, Rick pushed the boy’s hands away from his head and started bobbing up and down slowly, fondling his balls in tandem with his oral ministrations.

Rick could feel Morty’s balls tensing in his hand and he knew he was getting close. Above him, Morty was looking down at him, a look of panic on his face. Rick could tell Morty was about to blow and it only made him chuckle around his length. 

“You’re gonna-gonna make m-me cum, Rick” Morty warned.

Rick hallowed out his cheeks and while sucking as hard as he could, slid his tongue along the underside of his cock, pulling an anxious moan from Morty. Much to his dismay, Rick pulled the entire length out of his mouth with a resounding ‘pop,’ causing Morty to groan at the sudden loss of contact.

Morty was desperate. His manhood was a deep shade or red with a tinge of purple. He stood still, afraid to do anything that may get him in trouble and deny his release. Rick gave his balls a gentle squeeze, making Morty squirm before he released them, and stood up. He pressed his hands on the door on either side of his neck and leaned into him to whisper into his ear.

“You look like you’re getting impatient,” He accused, nipping on his ear lobe. Morty’s chest was rising and falling quickly, his heart racing, and his cock was straining so hard it looked painful. When his erection pressed against Rick’s own bulge, his eyes rolled back and he moaned heavy. “What the fuck?” Rick laughed. “God, you’re so easy,” He mocked. 

“Sh-Shut up, R-Rick,” Morty struggled to say. “St-Stop teasing me,” he whined pitifully, making Rick laugh again. Rick shook his head, smiling, and turned around, walking back to his workstation and sitting down. “Wait, R-R-Rick! I’m sorry!” Morty insisted. He could hear Rick fiddling with the contraption and he whimpered. Morty couldn’t see it, but could feel the smirk on Rick’s face, knowing full well the torment he was putting him through. Morty’s legs gave out beneath him and he dropped to the floor, resting his weight on his shins. 

His cock was aching and every instinct he had was begging him to reach between his legs and relieve himself and who was he to argue with nature’s presets? He held out a few seconds more for Rick to come back and finish him, but when he didn’t, he knew he couldn’t wait anymore. Even if he could just touch himself a little bit - but not cum - he would feel better. He was sure of it. He grabbed his manhood and stroked it dryly and with loose fingers, using his other hand to steady him as he hunched over. Even the slightest of touches was nearly unbearable, making him gasp. 

He flinched at his sounds, knowing that if Rick realized what he was doing behind him, he would surely get in trouble. He bit his lip and tried to stifle his moans the best he could, still stroking himself timidly. Part of him knew he was just making it worse and that if he stopped touching himself, eventually it would go away. He wanted to stop, but it was hard to stop when it felt so good. He let go of his manhood and cupped his balls, pulling an unexpectedly loud groan from himself. He heard Rick put down his tools, and he held his breath. 

“Morty…” Rick sighed, making the boy whimper in response. Morty sat up straight, a nervous feeling settling in his gut.

“R-Rick, please don’t be mad a-at me,” He begged. “I’m trying to be good, I promise,” He insisted. When Rick didn’t say anything, Morty continued, “I won’t touch it again,” He shook his head to affirm his statement. Rick walked over to him, cupping his chin and pulling his head up to make eye contact. The younger’s face adorned a pout so heart-melting, Rick must’ve not cared at all because he seemed completely unphased. 

“I’m not mad,” Rick Deadpanned. “I’m gonna-gonna give you what you want, Morty. What-What you’re asking for,” Morty’s face lit up, relief washing over him. “I’m gonna give you this dick, babe.” He affirmed. Morty swooned at the pet name. Rick could always put on a good show, but his alibi was never airtight.

“O-Oh god, thank you, Rick, th-thank you!”

“Mhm,” Rick hummed flatly, taking off his clothes. Morty, excited, eagerly followed in suit, tossing his clothes to the side and laying on his back. The toughness of the concrete pressed into his back, making him shiver. It was so cold, but he barely noticed.

Rick’s face was straight, unfeeling, like he was providing a service. He got down on his knees before Morty and shimmied between his legs. Morty whimpered in excitement, bending his legs at his knees, waiting for instruction. Rick grabbed him by his lower legs and pulled him closer roughly. Morty’s back dragged against the rough concrete floors. Rick sat back on his legs and pulled Morty’s rear up onto his thighs, placing his legs on his shoulders. Rick aligned himself with the younger’s puckered hole and looked to the boy’s face. Morty’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was obviously bracing himself for the penetration. 

Rick looked down at his watch, then grabbed Morty’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. He pulled them roughly as he lifted himself up to rest on his knees. Rick quickly coated his hand in saliva and slathered it on his cock, wasting no time to push the head of his dick into the tight hole. 

“Fuck,” Rick cursed under his breath. “You’re so tight.” Morty mewled in response, wiggling his hips to adjust. Feeling his walls move around him as he slid in deeper made him groan and he placed a hand on the ground, catching himself as he bent over slightly. Rick was going to have a harder time lasting than he thought. Morty, enjoying Rick’s reaction, intentionally rolled his hips, taking more into him. Rick gasped from the sudden tight, warmth. Rick was trying to catch his bearings, but Morty refused to give him the chance.

“Oh…” Morty hiccupped. “You’re s-s-so big,” He moaned, reaching for his own throbbing member. Rick noticed though and pushed his hands away.

“Nice try,” Rick laughed, steadying himself. 

“Ah, Rick, please…” He begged, “It feels so good,” Rick rolled his eyes at him again, laughing to himself. Their eyes met and for a moment Morty thought Rick was going to kiss him, but he didn’t. The elder angled his hips and shifted, finally driving down into the younger, making Morty’s eyes cross. He suddenly felt so full. Rick groaned, feeling each new ring of muscle give into his girth. “Faster,” Morty moaned, grasping at the concrete for something to grab on to. He sounded like he was on autopilot, a less evolved form of himself chasing his release. 

Morty’s body was coated in a thin sheet of sweat, his shoulders pushing into the ground with every pump the older man gave him. His eyes felt like they were permanently stuck in the back of his head. He tried to refocus his eyes so that he could watch himself get fucked, but the pleasure was too great to bring his eyes back to normal. With each thrust into him, his dick slapped against his stomach. 

“Oooo-oh,” Morty rolled his head from side to side, his fingers pulling at his hair. Rick slid the younger off his cock and dropped his hips on the ground harshly. “No, R-Rick, please,” Morty groaned, rubbing his back. “I was so close,” He bellowed. Rick laughed low and hardy and laid back, crossing his arms behind his head. 

“Yeah, is that right?” Rick laughed again, watching Morty crawl over to him unsteadily. Rick licked his lips, beginning to feel desperate for his own release. “Hop on, baby,” He smirked. Morty straddled his waist, Rick’s cock rubbing against his ass. Morty noted that the elder was starting to look more entranced as well. He smiled and took hold of his manhood positioning it as his tight hole. Morty slid himself down on it slowly, making Rick grip his hips and groan. “Agh, fuck, you little bitch.” Rick groaned, looking into Morty’s eyes just to see them filled with lust. “Move,” he commanded. Morty did as he was told, lifting up and then impaling himself on Rick’s cock again. Morty gasped as Rick grabbed his hips tightly, growing impatient. He moved him up and down faster and faster and with much more force than Morty was using. Rick’s face contorted in ecstasy. 

“R-R-Rick, ah, stop,” Morty requested, trying to regain control. “I-I-I wanna do it,” he insisted, making Rick groan frustratedly and release him. Morty lifted his hips, alternating from side-to-side. He shimmied his hips like a belly dancer with too much experience. The soft, heated flesh coming down on Rick’s dick rhythmically.

“G-God, you’re driving me wild,” Rick growled, slapping and squeezing his ass. “Make me fuckin’ cum,” He demanded. Morty’s hole clenched around him at the words and he sped up. Rick grabbed his hips again, pulling him down harshly and thrusting his hips up to meet his movements, making Morty yelp in surprise. Suddenly, Rick pulled Morty off of his cock and pushed him back aggressively, making Morty fall back on his legs, his cock getting stuck on the rim before it popped out of his ass.

Rick pushed him off of his legs, adjusting himself. “All fours,” he commanded, Morty obeying. Rick sucked in a breath, pulling himself together. He pushed his entire length in, in one swift movement, grabbing Morty’s ass to steady himself. “Oh god, I’m gonna fill you up,” He said, pumping himself in and out of him quickly. He wet his hand again and reached under him, gripping Morty’s manhood tightly in his palm and pulling it with determination. 

The force of Rick’s thrusts made Morty’s elbows buckle and his cheek hit the ground. He tried to push himself back up, but Rick was pounding into him relentlessly, locking him down into the position. He whined loudly getting closer to his finish, making Rick laugh at him again.

“G-God damn, M-Morty, you’re such a little slut for my cock, a-a-aren’t you?” Rick asked with a smirk. Morty groaned in response, his body shaking with his impending release. “Awh, geez, you’re gonna cum already?” He tormented. “Well, you’re cleaning it up,” Rick laughed, slapping his ass which drew another yelp from the boy. Morty was so close to his release. He was so locked into a world of his own, he didn’t notice the familiar voice calling out, but Rick did.

“Dad, are you in there?” Rick heard it. He heard his daughter’s voice. He panicked. Rick-fucking-Sanchez  _ never _ panics. He had his cock stuffed in Morty’s ass, his dick in his hand, and Morty was obviously seconds away from spewing his seed all over his hands and the ground. 

“Uh...Uh…” He stumbled. He tried to push the young man off of him, but Morty pushed back, caught up in the moment. Morty was obviously too far gone and too inexperienced to prevent himself from cumming. Rick tried to stop him from furthering this disaster by ceasing his movements, but he was too late.

“Dad, me and Jerry asked you not to bring these women back here, Morty’s too young to-” Beth opened the door without permission and paused mid-sentence, drowning in the sight. Morty had collapsed in a pool of his own cum, breathing heavily, and his face relaxed sweetly. He looked so peaceful. She looked around the room to no avail: Rick wasn’t anywhere to be found. To her, it looked like Morty had come down to the garage and jerked himself into a state of bliss thinking about his grandpa. She sighed, shaking her head disappointedly.

“Ugh, sick...I get it though…”   
  
  
  



End file.
